drag_race_mexicofandomcom-20200213-history
Season 5
Five season of the Mexican version of Drag Race. The winner will win $1,000,000 pesos ($ USD 52,481.50), one year supply of Anastasia Beverlly Hillz Cosmetics, a crown and scepter from Fierce Drag Jewels, a holiday courtesy of ALandCHUCK.travel & a photo-spread in Cosmopolitan Mexico magazine. The five season was filmed during the spring, in Mexico City, with 14 contestants revealed. The show is produced by Comedy Central Latin-America and Imagen Televisión, the cast was open in winter, vía twitter. The theme song playing during the runway every episode was "Sissy That Walk" from RuPaul's album Champion. The ending song was Rock It (To the Moon) by RuPaul. New judges join the race: Ricky Lips, Niurka and Roberto Cabral. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) : :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was runner-up :█ The contestant was eliminated without lip-syncing the final lip-sync :█ The contestant lost the first lip-sync round. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the episode, and was in the running. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the two maxi challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two or six and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two or six, lost the lip-sync for your life, and was eliminated. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and their partner won the maxi challenge, but they were not allowed back into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and was not allowed back into the competition. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Lip-syncs Episodes Episode 1: Los XV que soñé * Guest Judges: '''Adela Noriega and José María Torres * '''Mini Challenge: Photo shoot * Mini Challenge Winner: 'Miss Chyna Doll * '''Main Challenge/Runway: '''Create a fashion XV (quinceañera) dress * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''The Cat-Oure * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''One year supply of Loreal products * '''Bottom Two: '''Marge Male-Oh! vs Sabritosca * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Quinceañera" by Timbiriche * '''Eliminated: Marge Male-Oh! Episode 2: La Cuarta Tranformación: El Rusical * Guest Judges: '''Belinda * '''Mini Challenge: Guest the Celebrity * Mini Challenge Winner: 'Midnight Terechkova * '''Main Challenge: '''Perfom in a rusical number based on the life of AMLO * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Dolores de Bernardo * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$ 20,000 gift card courtesy of Liverpool * 'Runway Theme: '''Movimiento Naranja * '''Bottom Two: '''Kanela Hart vs Katrina con K * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Lolita (Niñas Mal)" by Belinda * '''Eliminated: Katrina con K Episode 3: Un Cuento de Dragas * Guest Judges: '''Alma Gómez "Cositas" and Tatianna * '''Mini Challenge: Made a lapicera * Mini Challenge Winner: 'Negraconda and Soro Nasty * '''Main Challenge: ' Split into two teams and star in children's TV Shows * 'Main Challenge Winner: '''Negraconda * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Wig wardrobe from New Attitude Wigs * '''Runway Theme: '''Dreaming Drag * '''Bottom Two: '''La Madama vs Little Miss Salma * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Chicas De Hoy" by Tatiana * '''Eliminated: La Madama Episode 4: El Baile de los Muertos * Guest Judges: '''Michelle Visage and Mitzy * '''Mini Challenge: Decorate one skull * Mini Challenge Winner: 'Midnight Terechkova * '''Main Challenge/Runway: ' Design three outfits for Dia De Los Muertos Ball (Day of the Death Ball) * 'Main Challenge Winner: '''Soro Nasty * '''Main Challenge Prize: ' A custom feather headpiece from Mother Plucker * 'Runway Theme: '''Alebrije Realness, Mexican Legends and Catrina Eleganza Exrtravaganza * '''Bottom Two: '''Dolores de Bernardo vs Little Miss Salma * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Llorona" by Ángela Águilar * '''Eliminated: Dolores de Bernardo Episode 5: El Baile de los Muertos * Guest Judges: 'Lorena Herrera and Liz Vega * '''Main Challenge: ' Create a burlesque performance for a Hollywood nightclub * 'Main Challenge Winner: '''Chyna Doll * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Two couture latex creations, courtesy of ''Syren Latex * 'Runway Theme: '''Látex, látex * '''Bottom Two: '''Anne Feta Minaj vs Little Miss Salma * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Flash" by Lorena Herrera * '''Eliminated: Anne Feta Minaj Episode 6: Parodiando * Guest Judges: '''Adrián Uribe and Omar Chaparro * '''Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: 'Negraconda * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Negraconda * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''A gag-worthy supply of D-Koye, the product, hair care. * '''Runway Theme: '''Kawaii Realness * '''Bottom Two: '''Kanela Hart vs Midnight Terechkova * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Gee" by Girls Generation * '''Eliminated: Kanela Hart Episode 7: Información Que Cura * Guest Judges: '''Lolita Ayala and Ana de la Reguera * '''Main Challenge: Made a comercial raise awareness about breat cancer * Main Challenge Winner: '''Negraconda * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''A gag-worthy supply of D-Koye, the product, hair care. * '''Runway Theme: '''Pretty N Pink (Concientiza: Cáncer de Mama) * '''Bottom Two: Negraconda vs Sabritosca * Lip-Sync Song: '''"Carcacha" by Selena Quintanilla * '''Eliminated: None Episode 8: ¡Ven y Canta! * Guest Judges: '''Kenny Avilés and Shian Chong * '''Mini-Challenge: Soul Train dance-off * Mini Challenge Winner: '''Soro Nasty and The Cat-Oure * '''Main Challenge: Singing life in front of an audience * Main Challenge Winner: '''Little Miss Salma * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Cancún trip courtesy by AeroMexico * '''Runway Theme: '''Superheroínas * '''Bottom Two: Miss Chyna Doll vs Midnight Terechkova * Lip-Sync Song: '''"No Huyas De Mi" by Kenny y Los Eléctricos * '''Eliminated: Midnight Terechkova Episode 9: Mi Reflejo * Guest Judges: '''LIssa Lish and Rebeca de Alba * '''Main Challenge: Drag Make-Over * Main Challenge Winner: '''Miss Chyna Doll * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Package of Fraiche products * '''Runway Theme: '''Bad Twin and Good Twin * '''Bottom Two: Little Miss Salma vs María Bonita * Lip-Sync Song: '''"Mi Reflejo" by Christina Aguilera * '''Eliminated: Little Miss Salma Episode 10: Deja Huella * Guest Judges: '''Ingrid Martz and Camila Sodi * '''Mini-Challenge: Design nails * Mini Challenge Winner: '''Soro Nasty * '''Main Challenge: Create and advert and brand themselves. * Main Challenge Winner: '''María Bonita * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Package of Mary Kay products * '''Runway Theme: '''Brazilian Carníval Relaness * '''Bottom Two: Miss Chyna Doll vs Sabritosca * Lip-Sync Song: '''"Lambada" by Kaoma * '''Eliminated: Sabritosca